A shelf life stability program has been initiated for GRF to determine the stability of the freeze-dried product used for clinical studies at the NIH. The freeze-dried product is being studied at room, freezer and refrigeration temperature. The study will be conducted from 2-3 years depending on the stability of the product. The samples were assayed using a stability indicating HPLC assay developed by the Analytical Laboratory of PDS.